1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control apparatus for a vehicle provided with a transmission ratio varying mechanism capable of varying the transmission ratio between the rotation of the steering wheel and the turn angle of the wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known steering control apparatus for vehicles provided with a transmission ratio varying mechanism capable of varying the transmission ratio between the rotation of the steering wheel and the turn angle of the wheels. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-46771, the responsiveness of the transmission ratio is changed according to the acceleration/ deceleration of the vehicle.
Specifically, the responsiveness of the wheels to the steering wheel is improved by keeping the transmission ratio high during acceleration, while stability of steering is enhanced by keeping the transmission ratio low during deceleration so as to reduce the quick alteration of transmission ratio with a reduction in vehicle speed.